downhole tools for sampling fluid from subterranean formations, measuring formation fluid pressures, conducting formation tests, etc. often include one or more inflatable packer assemblies or packers (e.g., straddle packers) to hydraulically isolate or seal a section of a wellbore or borehole that penetrates a formation to be tested or sampled. Such inflatable packer assemblies typically include a flexible packer element made from an elastomeric material that is reinforced with metal slats or cables. However, due to the harsh conditions (e.g., high temperatures) within many boreholes, the elasticity and mechanical strength of the elastomeric material of the packer element can become significantly compromised. Thus, a packer may be inflated to seal against a portion of the borehole and may retain a relatively large outside diameter after the inflation pressure has been released. In some cases, the outside diameter of the previously inflated packer may be large enough to prevent the downhole tool to which it is attached from being removed from the borehole, thereby resulting in a costly well repair and/or tool recovery operation.
Additionally, in applications where an inflatable packer is used with a downhole tool deployed via a drill string, a packer element may inadvertently expand as a result of the rotation and become wedged in the borehole. This may cause the packer to become damaged or may even result in the tool becoming stuck in the borehole.